


It's Like We're Pirates

by vanijane



Series: Coffee & Tea [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/vanijane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #2: Beach<br/><br/>
"ALFRED, YOU GIT! SAVE ME!"<br/><br/>
"Dude, Artie, we just barely left shore. It shouldn't be that deep yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like We're Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.Net (2012)

Alfred found it hard not to laugh but he tried not to, anyway. There, before him, Arthur sat, clinging onto the paddle boat for dear life. Now, Alfred was a bit surprised at this strange behaviour when he first mentioned about a weekend beach trip. He had often caught the Briton in the bath (no, Arthur did not know that he did) playing with, now don't laugh, toy ships; to be specific, pirate ships and on one occasion, a rubber duckie and rubber unicorn.

When summer came, Alfred thought it was the 'best idea in the world ever' to bring Arthur out to the sea because they could play pretend pirates or something. When they arrived, however, Arthur refused to get near the water and Kiku had whispered to him that Arthur was just acting as a ' _tsundere_ ' and he really wanted to get in the water. Alfred believed the Japanese man.

"Dude, ain't this fun?" Alfred asked, trying to lighten the mood. "It's like we're pirates or something!"

"Belt up, Alfred!" Arthur glared at his golden haired companion, "Turn this thing immediately before we sink!"

"PFFT-there's no way we're going to sink, Artie." Alfred laughed, rocking the small boat.

"GIT! STOP IT!" Arthur gasped; trying to keep the boat balanced but in the process, lost his own and fell in the water.

Alfred immediately stopped his laughing after hearing the splash. There was a scream that reminded Alfred of those zombie flicks he hated as Arthur's pale arms shot out of the water like the undead popping up from the grave, frantically reaching for the side of the boat and failing.

"ALFRED, YOU-" Arthur cried as water came into his mouth, "-GIT! SAVE ME!"

Alfred blinked at Arthur, looking as if he was having a seizure on the water. "Dude, Artie, we just barely left shore. It shouldn't be that deep yet."

But no, Arthur refused to listen and continued what looked to be similar to being electrocuted. It was so funny that it was sad, Alfred didn't know if he should laugh or cry. He decided a moment later, however, to get out from the boat. With the water barely reaching his hips, he reached for Arthur and before he could even fully wrap his arms around the Briton, Arthur's limbs had already wrapped around his upper torso.

"There, there, Artie, it's okay. The hero's got ya now." Alfred tried to comfort as he patted Arthur's back, "The mean water ain't going to hurt you no more. See? Bad water!"

Alfred made his point by slapping the water and causing a small splash. Arthur didn't even bother to insult the American for insulting him as he just clung on to the broad shoulders, too scared of going back under the water.

"Come on; let's go back to the cottage." Alfred sighed as he turned and made his way back to the cottage where Kiku and some others waited.

Kiku blinked at the scene while Francis and Gilbert continued laughing their arse off. This wasn't expected.

"Oh, that was rich!" Gilbert cackled as Alfred tried to put a shaking Arthur down to sit, "I forgot you can't swim!"

Arthur glared at Gilbert and punched the albino on the face before shooting another glare at Alfred, "Bastard! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have fallen in!"

"Right..." Alfred nodded, sarcastic. "Geez, you should've just said so, dude. I thought you liked the sea 'coz you keep playing with your toy boats in the tub."

Another wave of laughter erupted, Kiku now joined in, and five seconds later, fists began to fly. It was another normal day out with friends.


End file.
